


Грехи прошлого

by SittZubeida



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История от лица Эобарда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грехи прошлого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sins of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/143600) by zipadeea. 



> Cпойлеры для тех, кто не смотрел дальше 8-й серии 1-го сезона

Эта бесконечная битва длится годы, даже века. И ни один из вас не может сокрушить другого, потому что вы слишком похожи. Одни битвы выигрываешь ты, другие он, а война продолжается бесконечно. Но сегодня ты наконец-то раскрыл его тайну. Ты нашёл его величайшую слабость. Ты узнал его имя.

Барри Аллен.

Ты узнал это имя почти случайно, благодаря невероятно удачному стечению обстоятельств. Вероятно, кто-то на небесах всё же хочет, чтоб ты наконец завершил этот затянувшийся конфликт. Бартоломью Генри Аллен, родился 14 мая 1990 года, читаешь ты в досье. Его отец был доктором, а мать — медсестрой в той же клинике. Он единственный ребёнок в семье. Закончил Университет Централ Сити и большую часть жизни проработал судмедэкспертом Полицейского Управления Централ Сити. В юности его ударила молния, и он провёл несколько месяцев в коме, но врачи не нашли никаких «негативных последствий». Он женился на своей школьной подруге Айрис Уэст и у них родились двойняшки — мальчик и девочка.

У тебя голова кружится от того, сколько возможностей открывают два простых слова. Ты мог бы похитить его детей из колыбели и воспитать как своих. Ты мог бы убить его беременную жену, повесив убийство на него, чтобы он увидел, как люди отворачиваются от него. Да ты мог бы просто уйти в прошлое и раскрыть его имя всему миру, а там уж последствия не заставят себя ждать. Ты гений, ты можешь придумать бесконечное число хитроумных способов разрушить жизнь Барри Аллена.

И что потом?

Он возненавидит тебя ещё сильнее и захочет отомстить. Или ещё хуже — он вернётся в прошлое и помешает тебе осуществить свои планы. И в чём тогда смысл? Нет, тебе нужно сотворить нечто большее. Что-то достаточно разрушительное, чтобы остановить Флэша ещё до того, как он попытается разрушить твою жизнь. Да, ты должен остановить его ещё до того, как он станет Флэшем. Тогда он даже отомстить тебе не сможет.

Тебе нужно убить Барри Аллена в детстве.

Звучит ужасно и бессердечно, но это всё ради высшей справедливости. Ты убьёшь Барри до того, как он станет твоим врагом. До того, как он сможет разрушить твою жизнь. Юный Барри расплатится за грехи своего будущего «я». Это честное и вполне законное наказание.

Ты решаешь убить его в возрасте одиннадцати лет. Это отличный возраст: он прожил достаточно, чтобы у его родных и друзей осталось множество приятных воспоминаний о нём. Но он умрет до того, как станет подростком — грубым, запутавшимся и обозлённым на весь мир. Да ты практически оказываешь услугу его родителям! Они навсегда запомнят своего сына милым и добрым мальчиком и никогда не увидят неприятных перемен в его характере и поведении. Все, кто его знает, запомнят его идеальным. Это лучше, чем он заслуживает.

Ты никого не посвящал в свои планы, но Флэш почему-то здесь. Он пытается помешать тебе той ночью 2000-го года, которая должна стать судьбоносной. Вы сражаетесь с ним, разнося когда-то аккуратную гостиную Алленов, кружа вокруг кричащей Норы Аллен. Он не даёт тебе приблизитья к юному Барри. Ты слышишь, как Генри Аллен кричит сыну, чтоб тот убегал, видишь, как он пытается пробиться через поднятый вами ураган к своей напуганной жене. И ты снова обманут. Флэш сбивает своего отца с ног и уносит юного Барри в неизвестном направлении. Ты снова проиграл.

В твоей душе клокочет гнев невероятной силы. Ты даже беззащитное дитя убить не можешь, потому что старик в красном трико всегда будет разрушать твои планы. Кровавый туман застилает твои глаза. Ты возвращаешься на кухню Алленов, переступаешь через лежащего в отключке Генри и хватаешь нож. Нора умоляет тебя о пощаде. Как будто ты способен пощадить создательницу своего злейшего врага. Ты вонзаешь нож ей в сердце. У неё такие же глаза, как у сына, и ты хотел бы задержаться, чтоб увидеть, как в них угаснет свет. Но Флэш скоро вернётся, а ты знаешь, когда стоит отступить.

Вот тут-то и случается трагедия. Ты потратил слишком много энергии на свою неудачную попытку мести. Ты потерял связь с Силой Скорости и теперь обречён навеки остаться там, где потерпел величайшее поражение. Ты не можешь вернуться домой.

Прежний гнев не идёт ни в какое сравнение с разрывающей тебя сейчас яростью. Хотя в этот раз она направлена в основном на себя самого. Ты взялся за то, что было тебе не по зубам и теперь пожинаешь плоды своей глупости. Как бы ты желал никогда не знать имени Барри Аллена.

Перво-наперво тебе нужно придумать, как вернуться домой. А для этого нужно найти себе новую личину. В твоём времени все знают имена Харрисона Уэллса и Тэсс Морган. Историки и учёные упоминают их в одном ряду с Эйнштейном, Ньютоном и Да Винчи. Постройка ускорителя частиц изменила мир, но ты совершенно не собираешься ждать этого до 2020-го года.

Ты убиваешь их, когда однажды вечером они едут домой по тихому загородному шоссе, и забираешь личину Харрисона Уэллса. Ты хоронишь его тело в лесу у дороги. Никто его никогда не найдёт, потому что и искать не будет — для всего мира Харрисон Уэллс жив. Ты гений и владеешь технологиями и знаниями из будущего, так что профессиональную репутацию будет легко поддержать. С эмоциональной стороной вопроса всё несколько сложнее, но ты справишься. Близкие Харрисона сами оправдывают тебя. Они говорят, что смерть Тэсс изменила тебя, что ты стал жёстче, холоднее, весь ушёл в работу. Ты пользуешься их жалостью и поддерживаешь легенду. Никто ничего не подозревает.

Когда ты не занят основанием «СТАР Лабс» и изобретением ускорителя частиц, ты шпионишь за Барри. Ты ничего подобного не предполагал и не планировал, но всё обернулось наилучшим образом — Генри Аллен был обвинён в убийстве собственной жены и теперь сидит в тюрьме. Барри теперь живёт у друга семьи — детектива полиции по имени Джо Уэст и дружит с его дочкой Айрис. Ты наблюдаешь издали, как Барри учится жить без своих родителей. Ты читал полицейские отчёты и взломал компьютер детского психолога. Барри по-прежнему верит в невиновность своего отца и утверждает, что маму убила некая жёлтая молния. Никто ему не верит. Ты можешь только посмеяться над упрямством Баррри — в этом времени никто не верит в невозможное.

Юный Баррри Аллен — загадка для тебя. Он совершенно не похож на того героя, которого ты знал и ненавидел. Он добрый и заботливый, а смерть матери на какое-то время сделала его очень тихим. По ночам его мучают кошмары, он плачет и зовёт родителей. Он очень умён и хорошо учится в школе. Больше всего он любит точные науки. Но что поражает тебя больше всего, так это отсутствие каких-либо атлетических данных. Парнишка тощий и неуклюжий, но Джо продолжает записывать его то в футбольную, то в баскетбольную, то в бейсбольную команду, потому что там играет Айрис. И похоже, Баррри это нравится.

Тебя самого удивляет то, как пристально ты следишь за жизнью Барри. Ты пытаешься оправдаться тем, что Барри — ключ к твоему возвращению домой, но сам понимаешь, что дело не только в этом. Когда в 16 лет он вместе с Айрис попадает в автокатастрофу, ты тайком навещаешь его в больнице, хоть Гидеон уже сказал, что будущее не изменилось. Ты не можешь сдержать улыбки, видя как Барри уживается с Уэстами. И ты иррационально горд, когда Барри с отличием заканчивает старшую школу и получает стипендию в Университете Централ Сити.

Когда Барри поступает в колледж, ты ненадолго расслабляешься. Конечно, ты каждый день сверяешься с данными Гидеона, чтоб убедиться, что будущее не изменилось, но Барри ты оставляешь в покое. Он теперь студент, совсем взрослый, а ты очень занят развитием «СТАР Лабс» и постройкой ускорителя частиц. Но иногда ты всё же проверяешь его, просто чтобы снять напряжение. Иногда тебе нужно напоминание о том, что всё это ты делаешь из-за него. А Барри живёт удивительно нормальной жизнью: занимается в библиотеке, ходит на вечеринки, вечно опаздывает на работу в местной кофейне. Тебе почти жаль нарушать эту идиллию.

Почти.

Ты не забыл ни грехи прошлого, ни причину, по которой ты вообще застрял в этом унылом и примитивном времени.

Ты наблюдаешь, как Барри заканчивает Университет и начинает работать в полиции Централ Сити. События развиваются своим чередом, и кульминация близка как никогда. Самая большая ирония состоит в том, что Барри Аллен — ярый фанат Харрисона Уэллса. Ты знаешь, что он читал твою биографию, изучал твои исследования и планирует присутствовать на церемонии запуска ускорителя частиц.

Поэтому в тот вечер ты нанимаешь карманника украсть лэптоп Айрис. Тебе нужно, чтобы в момент запуска ускорителя Барри был от него как можно дальше. Взрыв вызовет шторм, и последующая за этим молния запрограммирована на поиск ДНК Барри. Во время удара ему лучше находиться подальше от больших скоплений людей.

Всё происходит точно по плану. Лучшего и желать нельзя. Конечно, во время взрыва кто-то пострадал, а некоторые даже погибли, но всё это — вполне ожидаемые последствия. Большинство жителей Централ Сити теперь ненавидит тебя, но находятся и те, кто проявляет сочувствие. Они думают, что дело всей твоей жизни, все твои надежды и мечты рассыпались в пух и прах. На жалость давит и трюк с инвалидной коляской.

Ты ждёшь три недели, прежде чем пойти в больницу и уговорить Джо перевезти Барри в «СТАР Лабс». Джо не доверяет тебе, но ему приходится признать признать, что в случае с Барри врачи бессильны. Если Джо хочет, чтобы Барри выжил, он должен решиться на нечто большее. В конце концов Джо соглашается. Это не особо важно, конечно — ты бы забрал Барри а любом случае, но с его согласием процедура проходит гораздо легче.

К спящему Барри приходит много посетителей, но Айрис — чаще всего. Она очень за него переживает — приходит каждый день, читает ему вслух, вспоминает истории из детства или просто молится, чтоб он очнулся.

После взрыва рядом с тобой остались только Кэйтлин и Циско. Они оба помогают тебе заботится о Барри, пока он в коме. Циско не особенно им интересуется, а вот Кэйтлин просто в восторге. Она безумно увлечена исследованиями невероятных регенеративных способностей Барри. О новых горизонтах, открывающихся в трансплантологии и лечении рака, она может говорить бесконечно. Что ж, хотя бы в эти моменты она не пребывает в чёрной депрессии по поводу смерти своего жениха. Вот за это ты чувствуешь некоторую вину.

Так странно оставаться на дежурстве возле Барри, когда все остальные разошлись по домам. Пятнадцать лет назад ты бы многое отдал за возможность видеть Флэша таким слабым, знать, что он полностью в твоей власти. А теперь ты меняешь ему капельницы, подключаешь кислородные баллоны и проверяешь состояние катетера. И всё потому, что Флэш нужен тебе. Как причудливо повернулась жизнь.

Иногда ты смотришь на него и едва сдерживаешь убийственные порывы. Он твой враг, твой величайший соперник, и не желай ты так сильно попасть домой — вырвал бы ему сердце и дело с концом. Но иногда ты почти чувствуешь... вину за то, что совершил. Он ведь ещё совсем ребёнок, и его спящее лицо выглядит душераздирающе юным. Этот Барри ещё ничего тебе не сделал. Он даже ещё не Флэш. Он не стал тем человеком, которого ты ненавидишь.

Когда он наконец просыпается, ты чувствуешь облегчение. Ты знал, что рано или поздно это произойдёт, но ожидание было просто невыносимо. Ты хочешь провести тесты, а потом начать тренировки по скрупулёзно разработанной программе, чтобы как можно быстрее добиться от него максимальной скорости. Ты в общем-то не особо удивлён, что Барри по боку эти планы, но его упрямство всё равно раздражает. Также неудивительно, что Барри стремится использовать свои способности во благо, спасая людей и останавливая преступников. И всё равно жутко бесит. Всё повторяется по-новой, и ты никак не можешь остановить его.

Ну что ж, если не можешь бороться с явлением — возглавь его. К тому же, Барри делает впечатляющие успехи. Каждую неделю он становится быстрее, изучает новые приёмы и оттачивает прежние навыки. Иногда он ведёт себя глупо, а чаще всего — просто безответственно, но дело движется. И даже лучше, чем ты мог представить. Ты наблюдал за Барри Алленом пятнадцать лет, ты изучал его и присматривал за ним, но ты никогда по-настоящему не знал его. И парнишка не устаёт тебя удивлять.  
  
Он постоянно улыбается, а смеётся и того чаще. Несмотря на всю суперскорость, он постоянно опаздывает, но широкая улыбка и обаяние вечного мальчика помогают избежать неприятностей. Он и правда забавен. Когда он впервые заставляет тебя рассмеяться, ты поражён до глубины души. Он умён, любопытен, с ним интересно. Он тебе нравится. Не будь он твоим врагом, вы могли бы стать лучшими друзьями.

Но с каждым днём всё становится сложнее. Ты беспокоишься о его безопасности уже не только потому, что тебе нужны его способности. Ты ценишь то, что он приходит к тебе в поисках ответов, и помогаешь ему понять все хитросплетения нового мира. Ты гордишься его достижениями, помогаешь ему в опасных ситуациях и надеешься на великое будущее для него.

Ты любишь Барри Аллена.

Конечно ты не влюблён в него. В конце концов, ты ему в отцы годишься. Но, может, в этом-то всё и дело? Ты понимаешь, что чувствуют Джо и Генри, с гордостью взирая на него. И с определённой точки зрения ты имеешь на это право. Ведь это ты создал Флэша, а значит, в какой-то степени и ты являешься ему отцом. Само его существование — твоя заслуга, хоть этого никто и не должен знать. Но хотя бы мысленно ты можешь признать свои заслуги.

А потом всё вскрывается. Он узнаёт, что ты спланировал взрыв. Ты украл девять месяцев его жизни. Ты убил его мать. И сейчас он смотрит на тебя сквозь стекло тем же взглядом, что и пятнадцать лет назад. Взглядом, полным ненависти и презрения. В тебе вновь вскипает гнев, что бушевал той судьбоносной ночью 2000-го года. И когда ты говоришь Барри, что ненавидишь его, ты говоришь правду. Но когда ты говоришь, что любишь его и гордишься тем, что он делает, ты тоже говоришь правду. Ему это не нравится, он не желать тебя слышать. Он кричит на тебя, и в его глазах — лишь ненависть. Только в этот момент тебе открывается ужасная истина.

Ты сам создал своего злейшего врага.


End file.
